


Better Than Alone

by TIANSHU



Series: 仿生人拉姆斯不需要主人，但需要琼恩雪诺 [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIANSHU/pseuds/TIANSHU
Summary: 还不知道怎么写summary，就不写了。人物全体ooc，只是为了我爽。





	Better Than Alone

**Author's Note:**

> 还不知道怎么写summary，就不写了。人物全体ooc，只是为了我爽。

琼恩雪诺抱着自己的行李从宿舍走出来，他把那些看起来比“行李”这个名词要少的多的东西暂时地扔在地面上，从工装裤里掏出了包快被揉烂了的纸盒抽出一支烟，点上之后却没有将海绵滤嘴塞进嘴里，而是盯着那些“东西”（或者是卷宗才对）发呆。这是他第一天失业，警校的高材生不经常有失业的机会，但当一切顺理成章地发生的时候，他也无法选择出自己应该做什么、怎么做。他与自己的舅舅艾德已经有一段时间没见面了，史塔克家的宅子他也不想再回去，而他回去的理由也不好编造——这不是他第一次因为自己的暴力因子惹出乱子，但是这是他因自己的小问题受到惩罚最大的一次。

山姆的话还在他耳边，这个一直以来胆小但却温柔的朋友建议他先冷静冷静。犯人的指控虽然对于雪诺来说不是什么好事，可是事情在查清之后就会很快得出结果，之后上面会求着雪诺这个破案率第一的天才回到警署，甚至还可能会给他升职。尽管殴打嫌疑人不是什么“合理的审讯手段”，但也许在了解雪诺的一贯作风之后，没准他们会给他第二次机会。

“去他的第二次机会。”雪诺看着手里的香烟几乎烧到烟蒂，他烦躁地踢了一脚地上的盒子，好像这样就能解决掉什么终极烦恼一样地狠狠地骂了一句，在看到他身影准备打招呼的舍友还没抬起手之前就拉着箱子离开了这栋让他心烦的建筑。

少年时代一直住在史塔克家，雪诺没有给自己置办一套公寓，又或者说他觉得自己不需要这种东西，警署的宿舍就已经足够他住的了。确切的说他从来没想过自己会离职，而离职的原因甚至让他不想再回到史塔克家，他不想再忍受自己舅妈的那种“你为什么在这里？”的眼神（尤其是自己的暴力倾向因为这种原因公之于众之后），抑或是听人们“歌颂”他的哥哥又做了什么好事，这对于一个失业的人太过残忍，并且可能会让他惹出更多麻烦。所以理所应当的，他随便找了一个旅店房间，甚至是不需要身份证明的只需要现金就可以续约一周的那种，只是为了逃开一切他可能认识或者是认识他的人，以免自己的焦躁再次毁了什么东西。

雪诺把自己口袋里那包烟全都糟蹋了——糟蹋这个词特指雪诺没把它们都抽了，而是把它们点着了当做引信引燃了自己盛满文件的箱子。临冬城不允许人放火烧房子，但是没有不允许人烧掉自己不愉快的回忆。这些资料以及嫌疑人的照片曾经贴在雪诺宿舍西边的那面墙，上面还有大头针钉过的痕迹，现在对于他来说却只是一叠废纸，得不到重用的警员不应该保留这些东西，更别说一开始的时候他甚至没有拿出来这些东西的允许。

照片燃烧发出了一股异样的塑料味道，混杂着一点黑烟，也许可以被形容做是污染了火光。半长头发的北境人被这一阵呛鼻的气味呛得难受，目光暂且从这团亮黄色光束之中脱离出来，望向对面的街道。几只渡鸦不知道从哪里飞过来，正巧停在了光秃秃的电线杆上，发出讽刺一般的像是撕裂了喉咙的叫声，但吸引到雪诺注意的却不是这些声响，而是一双亮蓝色的眼睛。

前警员甚至没有注意到那个人的样貌，只是投过火光看见了这双眼睛。它们就像是一对水晶制成的昂贵装饰品，在街对面，又像是在橘黄色火舌的映照之下注视着他。这双眸子看起来就像是被染上了什么东西，带着雪诺甚少拥有的期待与信任，透过他面前的火光，直接而具体的投射到他的灵魂上面。

黑色的鸟突然尖叫了一声，雪诺闻到雪的气味，被粗噶的嗓音从这双眼睛制造的错觉中叫醒，面前的火已经熄灭了大半，留下了一片闪着火星的灰烬。


End file.
